


Worthy Version 1

by PoisonLyra



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Multi, Tumblr work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonLyra/pseuds/PoisonLyra
Summary: „Virgil, what is the biggest difference between you and the others? “„They are worthy of being loved“





	Worthy Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt on Tumblr and I wrote a short fic for it. Enjoy!

Virgil sat there casually on his bed, listening to some music, thinking about everything he shouldn’t (as always). He still doesn’t remember how it happened.

What he can remember is that his vision went away- then he’s sitting in that weird place full of flowers and space-themed statues. The couch he sat on was immensely soft and in a nice peach color he quite enjoyed – Virgil wouldn’t admit it even if his life depended on it.

Virgil never felt out of place like then. (Well, that was a lie and he knew it- Christmas and Halloween and every other festive day, every single day was hell. But that’s okay, he can deal with that, as long as the others where happy)

Plants in all colors and variations where in there, from Tulips to Poison Ivy, even Corps Flowers and Jade Vines where here for Christs‘ sake! He was a black void in Garden Eden, so wrong in the midst of staggering beauty, tainting everything with his mere presence.

A cough interrupted his thoughts. Turning his head around, the first thing he saw was white- blindingly bright. Sitting in front of him on another couch was a- a being. Virgil really couldn‘t describe it differently, because it was neither a human nor anything he has ever seen. Yes, it had human features; a nose and mouth, head with white hair softly flowing (it was fucking _moving_ ) down its body, hands and feet. But that was where the resemblance ended. Their skin tone was translucent, letting him see that they had no organs nor bones, just shimmering flesh- if it even was that. And god, the eyes. Virgil can still remember them so clearly, theses voids staring through him, ripping his soul into shreds, searching for something he didn't know.

„Hello, Virgil“- their mouth hasn’t moved, not even a bit. Whipping his head around trying to figure out where the voice came from Virgil tensed, fight or flight kicking in. If he jumped over the couch maybe he could-

„You don’t have to be afraid. Well, not now “

_Not now?_

„I can assume that you don’t know why you are here, am I right? “, it said, cocking their head to the side like a curious cat. Virgil only stared, looking at them with all his guards up, hands emitting black tendrils of smoke. It sighs, standing up and walking -no, floating- towards the Side. Automatically, Virgil went rigid, ready to make a run for it.

He had no chance.

In an instant, all of his energy was gone. Virgil –because both Fight and Flight were gone now- was sitting there, completely defenseless.

And it _terrified_ him.

Tutting softly, the being sat next to him, half on his lap, softly caressing his face. „You are so lonely and hurt, yet still so pretty to look at. Well, people do say that broken glass shines and glitters the most, isn’t that right sweet Virgil? “

He couldn’t answer, even if he wanted to. He couldn‘t move, not even his eyes, frozen and horror-struck.

_What did you do to me?_

It laughed silently. Full on, body-shaking laugh, patting his hair. „Just preventing you from flying away little birdy. “

_What do you want from me? Who are you? What-_

It successfully cut him off with a glance. The power the being radiated was suffocating, not letting him think.

„I want to play, of course! I am so old and bored and you are so wonderfully dark on the contrary to me“, it whispered, drawing closer to his face with each word, „and you look like a wonderful plaything. “

He would throw up if he could. Every cell in his body is being controlled and he is _so fucking terrified-_

„Do you love them? “ Silence. There was nothing but silence and _fearfearfearfearfearfear-_

„Do you love your brothers? “, it whispered in his ear, licking over it, making him shiver

He _did_. It doesn’t matter what they said to him, did to him. He still loved them, because that’s what he is. He may be Anxiety and Virgil to them but he is fight or flight And he will always fight for them.

The thing stood up, shaking its head in bewilderment, facing away from him. „You really do. And you would also give up everything for them! “It turned around and straddled him, clasping its hands behind Virgil’s neck. „But I can tell you one thing“, it whispered against his lips, „they will never love or accept you my sweet little birdy. “

Virgil knew that. He knew that, but why did it still _hurt?_

„They insult you, hurt you, tear you apart and the know it. They find it funny, don’t you know? “, hand where sliding up and down his chest and he was _s c r e a m i n g_ because that isn’t true and _please_ _stopstopstopstop_

“They know how you feel and they simply don’t care. They cut where they know it hurts and watch you bleeding out, finding amusement in your devotion, in your hope”, it spat, gripping his throat and squeezed, eyes still unnaturally open and hair falling around them like a curtain

“Logic, Creativity, Morality. Brain, Ego, Heart, they despise you.” It was growling now, strangling Virgil, radiating pure, wild energy, suppressing his last sparks of fight, his hope

“So I want to ask you one more thing before I take everything from you, take you apart until not even your so called brothers will recognize you”, it seethed. “I may know everything about you four and more, but I’m still curious. Virgil, what is the biggest difference between you and the others?“

The being let go of Virgil’s neck, giving him back the ability to speak. He gasped, heaving for the air he desperately needed.

„They a-are worthy o-of being lo-loved“, he whispered, voice croaky and low. “What? Say that again, I didn’t quite hear you”, it mocked, watching as Virgil curls into himself, crumbling under the weight of his emotions.

“The biggest difference i-is that they are wo-worthy of being lo-loved”, he repeated, voice pained and strained,

“They may have treated me badly, but that isn’t their fault. Who wouldn’t hate me?” Virgil laughed bitterly “They are always so happy until I come in and ruin everything, over and over again. They have every right to react the way they do.” Tears had made their way out of his eyes by now, wetting his face

“And even if it hurts, I forgive them. Because I love them. I will bleed and grieve but I will _always_ care for them.”


End file.
